Realizations
by idsaveyouinaheartbeat
Summary: Marcel and Rebekah follow through with the idea to trap Klaus in The Garden, and Caroline has no knowledge of that when she goes to New Orleans for him ten years later.
1. Chapter 1

**This technically follows after 1x07 of The Originals, but not immediately after. I tried my best to check spelling and all that, so apologies if there are mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ten years. It's been ten years since Caroline has been in Mystic Falls. After a year of college not going the way she planned it, she decided to give up on that dream. Especially after all the drama that kept coming their way from all angles. There was so much trouble for everyone it was overwhelming. Doppelgängers, travelers, scorned witches, breakups, dead best friends, and secret societies. But that's just another day in Mystic Falls, right?

After Silas finally got what he wanted and died, everything kind of calmed down after that. He even came through on his promise to bring Bonnie back. It was a happy tearful reunion for everyone. She's pretty sure she saw even Damon shed a tear. Any problems that stuck around after Silas died, Bonnie helped take care of. Even though she didn't think Bonnie should put herself in danger so quickly after coming back to life, she did anyways for Elena's safety.

Caroline loved having her friend back, and everything was how it was supposed to be, but something was missing and she didn't know what it was. After Tyler broke her heart she decided she needed time for herself. She was almost always in a relationship and she wanted to figure who she was without all the drama a relationship brings.

She realized she couldn't do what she wanted to do if she stayed in Mystic Falls. She needed, no wanted to get out of her small hometown. She knew it would be hard, especially after just getting Bonnie back, but it would be worth it. It had to be.

So she packed her stuff, said her goodbyes, and set off to see what the world had to offer. She spent a year or two in one place, then a few in another. She made her way through the states, figuring why not start there before crossing oceans. She did typical tourist things and took typical tourist pictures. She enjoyed herself and found that she was smiling more than she can remember ever smiling.

Once she spent at least a month in each state she ventured out further. She went to places she never even dreamed of going to. Magical, amazing places she never even knew existed. Places that, a part of remembered a certain hybrid telling her about. But she pushed that thought away, like she always did when thoughts of him snuck their way into her head. She didn't need drama and he had drama written all over him.

Still, something was missing from her travels. It wasn't until years later, when she found herself in Russia that she figured out what was missing. She was wondering around the Hermitage, and remembered that Klaus had said he had a painting here, and no sooner than she thought that, the flood gates opened and she couldn't get her mind off of the hybrid. She wonders how he is, what he's been up to, how things in New Orleans are, if he's even in New Orleans still. The thoughts that come at night while she's trying to sleep are ones she tries to forbid. Ones like –

Does he ever think about her?

Does he miss her?

Has he forgotten about her?

…Has he moved on?

The idea of him moving on makes her heart twitch painfully. She didn't want him to move on, not when she's realizing that he was right about them all along. She missed him, she wanted to hear his voice and see him.

All of these thoughts are what led her to where she is now - sitting in car outside of a fancy mansion that she could totally see Klaus owning, and bossing around minions inside.

After her realization in the Hermitage, she got the hell out of Russia and made her way to New Orleans, hoping to god that she wasn't too late.

So imagine her surprise when she gets up the courage and knocks on the door and it isn't Klaus who answers, but Rebekah, with a look of mixed shock and distaste on her face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" the blonde original demands.

Caroline ignores the older vampire's obvious displeasure at seeing her, "I'm here to see Klaus, is he here?"

There's a pause, and a flick of emotion on Rebekah's face but it's gone before Caroline could figure out what it was.

"He's not here." and with that, Rebekah goes to slam the door, but Caroline sticks her foot out before it closes.

"Well do you know where he is or when he'll be back?" Caroline asks feeling desperate. This was quickly going south. Rebekah stays silent, trying to kill Caroline with her eyes. Caroline throws her hands out in exasperation, "Seriously! God, is Elijah here? Maybe he'll actually be helpful."

"'Lijah's not here and don't bother wasting your breath, I don't know where he is either. Last I heard from him he was in Paris with that trollop. Now leave New Orleans if you know what's good for you." Rebekah snapped before successfully slamming the door, leaving behind a defeated Caroline.

* * *

Ignoring Rebekah's warning to leave New Orleans, Caroline walks around aimlessly until she finds a cozy little bar, and decides she could use a drink, or a few.

She can't help but feel like something is off. The way Rebekah acted was suspicious. Sure she and brothers get into fights all the time, but haven't they always stayed together? What could have happened that made her so cold when it came to them? If they left New Orleans, surely she would have gone with them right? And she gathered that Elijah isn't with Klaus, but with a woman, who Rebekah clearly doesn't like, hence Rebekah's lovely nickname for her. That further confuses her because they're all separated. What could have happened?

Caroline slams her empty glass down on the bar. It isn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to come here, surprise Klaus, have a cute reunion, and see the world some more, but with him this time. Now she has no idea what she's going to do. Can't anything ever be easy?

Standing up and making her way to the bathroom, she overhears two women whispering in a nearby room.

"_It's been long enough, this isn't right and you know it." She hears a soft voice say._

"_It's plenty right, he deserved what he got, he was supposed to help us and he didn't. Don't feel bad for someone who has no feelings at all." The other, harsher voice answered._

"_But Klaus was helping us, he was just-"_

"_Why are you defending him? He did nothing but cause chaos here and you know it." The second girl hissed at the first._

"_I just, we're supposed to be the good guys right? How can we sit back and let him rot there? Bad guy or not, it's just not right." She pleaded, trying to make the other girl see where she was coming from._

"_The way I see it, it's just one less evil to deal with." _

And with that Caroline flashed back to her place at the bar, and waited for the girls to leave. The first one who left wore an angry face and she guessed she was the one who thought Klaus got what he deserved. Whatever that was. The other girl said he was rotting somewhere. Was he daggered? Can he be daggered? No, she doesn't think so. So did someone desiccate him? Oh god what he's been without blood? How long has been wherever he is? Why isn't anyone helping? Why isn't Rebekah? Why did Elijah leave him? What the hell happened?

Caroline was shaken out of her panic when she heard the voice of the other girl telling someone she was leaving. Caroline searched the room until she found her over by the door making her way out. After a few moments Caroline followed her. She waits until she's far enough away from the bar before flashing over, grabbing her and bringing her into a nearby alley.

"Hey! What the hell?" The girl shouts

Hoping she's not on vervain, Caroline grabs the girls chin, and stares into her eyes with dilated pupils, "Tell me everything you know about what happened to Klaus."

Caroline watches in relief as the compulsion kicks in and the girl spills out everything she knows.

"Klaus was trapped in The Garden by Marcel and Rebekah ten years ago for trying to take over the city. Marcel lured him out there and knocked him out and buried him in the walls, like anyone else who breaks his rules." The girl tells her robotically.

"Why hasn't anyone helped him?"

"His sister hates him, his brother fled town after it happened taking the girl Klaus got pregnant with him, and everyone else is loyal to Marcel."

What? Did she hear right? Pregnant? It's been ten years, how has she not known this? Surely word gets out and – stop Caroline! Not the time for freaking out. You have a hybrid to find, and then you can kick his ass.

After more questioning and compelling, she found out where this "Garden" is and is now on her way there while that girl, who she didn't even find out her name, is on her way home with no memory of ever seeing or speaking with her and will from now on drink vervain.

On her way to this garden place she can't help but feel bad for Klaus. Yes, he's done much worse, but both his siblings left him and he's stuck alone, trapped in a wall, with no blood for ten years.

Blood.

Damn! She forgot all about the blood. Obviously he would need blood- he's been bloodless for ten years! Good job Caroline. Now she's got to go find a human for him. Huffing dramatically, she flashes off in search of a human. She easily finds a girl, compels her and sets off back in the direction she came from. Normally she would be against feeding from the vein, and killing humans, but she doesn't have time to find a hospital and get a bunch of blood bags, so her morals will have to be put on hold for the evening.

It took her about an hour to find the garden where he's trapped, and it wasn't a fun hour. The human she had wouldn't stop squirming so she had to knock her out and throw her over her shoulder for the rest of the way.

Upon arriving she noticed that there were two people guarding the entrance to this place. Vampires probably. She sighed, of course this couldn't have been easy. She gently dropped the human to ground, careful not to make any noise and decided to use the element of surprise. She noticed a thick branch on ground next to her, and had an idea. Quietly picking up the stick, she twirled it around in her hand for a moment, praying that she won't miss, and launched the branch into air towards the vampires, landing it directly in one of their chests, right into their heart. She noticed the other vampire run to his friend, and took this as her chance to come up behind him and thrust her hand through his chest and pull out his heart. As she looked at the heart in her hand, she probably would have vomited if she could. Dropping the organ to the ground, she raced back to the human, picked her up and flashed into the garden.

Now, she wasn't expecting daisies and roses, but she wasn't expecting dozens of vampires cemented to the ground and walls with only their heads sticking out, and the occasional hand. What could these people have done? And who is this Marcel guy that puts them here? Whoever he is, he obviously knows this is worse than a quick death. She shivers at the thought of ever meeting this guy.

Walking through, she notices that this prison is big and has turns everywhere, and she could be here all night looking for him. Sighing once more, she hoists her human up and keeps walking, determined to not leave this hell until she finds Klaus.

She's not sure how much time has passed, it could have been mere minutes, it sure felt like hours, but she finally stumbles upon Klaus. And when she sees his face she wants to cry. His face is a sickly grey color and cheeks are sunken in from lack of blood and he looks sad - lonely. It makes her want to cry that much more because he is, everyone he trusted abandoned him.

In that moment, she makes a promise to herself. She won't be like everyone else. She won't leave him, abandon him, and betray him. She'll stay with him as long as he'll have her.

She reaches a hand up to his face and brushes her fingers against his cheek and flinches at how cold his skin is. He was always warm. He's still part werewolf, shouldn't he be warm? Really Caroline? You're thinking about his body temperature right now? Get ahold of yourself.

Shaking her head, she drops her hand and flips around the human, bites into her neck, and places her bleeding neck to Klaus's mouth. A few seconds pass and nothing happens, and she goes to move the girl but feels a tug on her and sees that Klaus started drinking from her. She nearly starts laughing that she was worried he wouldn't drink- of course he would, he's Klaus. She watches, fascinated as he regains color in his face and his head slowly lifts, once again having the strength to hold it up, and finally his eyes pop open.

She gasps and nearly stumbles back at how blue and intense his gaze is. He just stares at her and she wonders why he isn't doing anything, then she realizes that the human is dead on the ground and he still isn't strong enough to break out of his prison.

"Oh! You need more blood, right" She exclaims, and watches curiously as his eyes drift shut and a peaceful look falls on his face. As if he's been waiting years to hear her voice.

She bites into her wrist as she walks closer to him and places it to his mouth. He opens his eyes and looks up at her but doesn't hesitate to drink her blood. She notices with appreciation that he doesn't bite into her, just places his mouth around her wound and sucks gently on it. She briefly wonders how much control it's taking for him to not tear into her flesh right now.

She exhales and closes her eyes and waits for him to finish. As he lets go, the wall around him keeping him trapped starts to crack and crumble to the ground. She steps back and watches on as he flexes his muscles, breaking the cement around him. And seconds later he's free and dusting off remaining dust and rocks off of him.

He walks over to her, places his hand on her arm and says, "Hello Caroline." As his lips curve upward into a soft smile.

She can feel that emptiness that she felt all those years drift away as his voice floats around like music to her ears and she closes her eyes for a moment before beaming up at him, "I've missed you."

The smile he gives her erases any doubts she had and she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as if she's afraid he's going to disappear before her eyes. She feels his body relax into hers and he moves his head into her neck and inhales deeply and his voice is thick with emotion when says, "I've missed you too love."

She knows that they have things to talk about and he will want his revenge, but right now in this moment, she's just going to enjoy feeling him hold onto her like she's his entire world, and forget the rest because they made it. They're finally together.

* * *

**And that's it. I originally wanted to write Caroline telling Klaus about the things that have happened in the last ten years, both for her and in New Orleans, but I thought this was sweeter ending.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if anyone would.**

**I decided to add a second chapter to this since it was requested. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After their moment in the Garden Klaus allowed Caroline to lead him to her hotel room so he could get cleaned up. He figured she was buying time before she told him what's happened since he was put in the Garden. He didn't mind that much, he wasn't sure he was ready to know. He was also grateful for the fact the she hasn't tried to make any conversation with him since they left. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to have her near him and talk to her, but he wasn't in the right mind frame for that. All he could think about is how weak and vulnerable he must seem right now. She was the last person he wanted to appear weak in front of. She seemed to understand his discomfort and kept quiet but remained at his side and glanced toward him every so often. That almost brought a smile to his face.

He wondered how much time has passed. When he first woke up and realized where he was he tried with all his strength to break out but it was no use. He couldn't even manage to put a crack in the walls surrounding him. He also tried to keep track of the passing time. He soon learned that with the amount of blood his body wasn't getting, it proved difficult.

He was trapped. He was defeated. He didn't have the upper hand. But he had hope. He held onto the hope that his siblings would seek revenge and come find him. He knew they were upset with him, and rightfully so but he assumed they would come around. They always had before. So he waited for them, and waited, and waited. And soon he realized that they weren't coming, they had given up on him, and with that realization something inside of him broke.

He knew he didn't always treat them the way he should have, but when it counts he's there for them, right? Shouldn't they be there for him to? He guessed he should have expected this. He should have never thought they would be there if need be. He's pushed them away one too many times and now they've abandoned him for good. The only people he had left, the only family he had left were now gone. He was truly alone. He didn't even want to think about what had happened to his child. He wondered if Caroline knew about the baby, if she would think any less of him if she did.

He glanced over at her, suddenly wishing they weren't vampires and could age so he could estimate how long he's been out. It could have been weeks, months, or even years. His stomach flips and turns at the thought of being trapped for years and having no one look for him.

But someone did look for him.

Caroline.

At that thought, he smiles. Whatever happened, maybe, just maybe he'll be okay if he has his blonde angel by his side.

Once they made it to the hotel and after Klaus cleaned and compelled himself a change of clothes, he sat down next to Caroline on the couch in her small hotel room and waited. For her to give him the bad news or for him to think of something to say that would make him feel less vulnerable? He wasn't sure. But his mouth had other ideas and he blurted out the question that had been torturing him, "How long?"

Caroline's head turned to look at him and he noticed that she looked nervous and that wasn't doing anything to calm him.

"Klaus maybe you should have a drink." she suggested.

He almost growled at her subtle way of letting him know he wouldn't like what she was about to say, "Caroline. Just tell me."

"A little over ten years Klaus." she barely whispered.

Klaus felt like someone staked him in the stomach. Ten years. Sure ten years is nothing to a vampire that lives for eternity. Sure that's nothing compared to the amount of time his siblings had been daggered and locked away. But that's ten years of his child's life that he missed, that he won't ever get back. He may not have wanted the child in the beginning but he came around. He was looking forward to having a little boy or girl running around that would love him unconditionally. And now it's too late. He doesn't even know if the child's alive. If he is, does he think he abandoned him? Didn't want him?

During his mild panic he didn't feel Caroline slide down the couch and move next to him, but he did feel her tiny hand grasp his clenched fist, open his hand and cover it with both of hers. He sighed at the feel of her smooth hands rubbing his rough one. He turned his body so they were facing each other and kept his hand in hers.

He stared at her for a minute before taking a deep breath and his voice was low when he said, "Tell me everything you know."

She nodded and started tracing invisible circles on his palm with her thumb as she explained what she knew with a soft voice, "Some guy named Marcel put you in that Garden place for trying to take over his city or whatever," she paused and looked at him hesitantly before saying the next part. "And apparently Rebekah helped him do it."

Klaus figured this is what his siblings felt when they woke up and realized he had daggered them for centuries. Of all the things he's felt in his thousand years, he's never felt a betrayal like this. He and Rebekah were always the closest, inseparable. That's over now. Too much has been said, too much has been done. Maybe in a few centuries he'll be able to forgive her, but right now all he could focus on was the ache in his chest.

"And what of Elijah?" he asked averting his eyes to their hands.

"Rebekah said that the last she heard he was in Paris. He left after, you know, and he took the girl you got pregnant with him." She replied not taking her eyes of him.

Klaus's head shot up and he met her eyes and was surprised by what he found there. He was expecting hate or disgust, but there was none of that. He saw acceptance and understanding. What a magnificent creature she is.

He was about to comment when he realized what she said. Rebekah said?

"You spoke to Rebekah?" he questioned failing to hide the suspicion in his voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his paranoia, "Yes, when I showed up at your house hoping you'd be there willing to show me the world. I was quite disappointed honestly."

Klaus's eyebrows rose in surprise and smirk slowly formed on his full lips, "Show you the world huh?" he teased.

Caroline laughed, grateful he seemed to still be himself, "Yes but that's not what's important right now."

He sighed in annoyance knowing she was right but still wanting to bask in the fact that whether she had friendship or romance in mind, she had still shown up at his door.

"Alright, alright continue."

And with that she told him the rest of what happened, watching the emotions flicker across his face at each thing she said before he covered them up. He seemed to be dealing well, but then again he had had a thousand years to perfect that art of bottling up emotions.

"You, Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls killed two vampires?!" he asked in mock outrage.

She laughed and hit his shoulder playfully, "yes I did, and if I hadn't surely they would have killed me. Besides, I'm not the same vampire that pretended to be human, you know."

"I can see that." he stated smiling proudly.

She smiled back at him before getting serious again, "Klaus, I know this is a lot to take in, and," she paused as she saw him closing up in front of her and wondered what it would take for him to just let go.

"I assure you Caroline, I am fine. I've dealt with centuries of betrayal." He insisted.

"Yeah but not like this. Klaus, I know this is cliché, but it's okay to not be okay. I know this sucks and you don't have to pretend with me that you're some emotionless monster who isn't affected by this." she responded.

Klaus was silent. He was torn between wanting to storm out of there away from all the emotions he was experiencing and wanting to fall into her and give into those feelings.

He felt her shift closer to him and bring her hands up to touch his face and when her delicate fingers traced his cheekbone and her hands cupped the side of his face he felt his eyes fill with unshed tears and he quickly closed them before any could spill.

Caroline saw this happen and she pulled his head forward and nestled it in her neck. She wrapped one arm around his torso and kept the other one on his face. She felt him move his nose rub against her neck and heard his broken intake of breath, and had to stop herself from crying. You would never know that this is the same man that terrorized her hometown. A few moments into the embrace she felt his arm hesitantly wrap around her, one going around her waist and the other coming up her back so his hand could tangle itself in her hair. She tightened her hold on him and sighed contently into his neck.

Klaus, never being one to show weakness, was the one who broke the silence, but not the embrace.

"You know I have to get my revenge right?" he mumbled into her golden hair.

Caroline, who expected this, just hummed and nodded her head.

"You know I'm going to kill them all right?" he mumbled again.

"You can't kill your siblings Klaus." she murmured. Not only would it be terrible for him to kill his siblings, it is actually impossible, well she supposed he could dagger them.

Klaus of course already knew this and sighed, "I know love. But I can kill Marcel."

* * *

Rebekah sat on her bed snuggled into Marcel's chest absently tracing patterns on his chest. Ever since that annoying blonde cheerleader showed up she can't get her mind off of Nik. She was so sure that what she had done was right. That he deserved to know what it felt like to be locked away for decades. She had happily pushed any thoughts of her brother out of her head since it happened. She finally had control over her life. She was in charge. She lived with her drop dead sexy boyfriend and was the new "queen" of the quarter. Being with Marcel certainly had its perks. Not only is the sex fantastic, but instead of people disrespecting her because of Marcel, they now not only respected her but treated her as Marcel's equal. And that was something she never had. She loves her brothers, sometimes, but they always treated her like a little girl, never gave her enough credit, and never had faith in her. Marcel treats her like a queen, and rightfully so.

But now that Caroline had come here out of nowhere looking for Nik, which is shocking considering how much she hated him - but time changes everything she supposed, she can't help but feel as if things were terribly wrong. Nik's gone and Elijah took off taking her almost friend with him. Not counting Marcel, she was alone. She was so used to always having her family and relying on them and look where that got her.

She wants to go see Nik. Maybe give him some blood and talk to him for a while. She knows no matter how much she wants that she can't do it. Going to Nik would mean losing Marcel and even then she couldn't guarantee that Nik wouldn't rip her head off the moment he got the chance. She was doomed either way. And she didn't want to give up her love for her brother. She shouldn't have to.

She sighed into Marcel's chest and he noticed right away it wasn't a peaceful sigh.

"What's wrong Beks?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how even more messed up my family has become." she replies, leaving out her traitorous thoughts.

Marcel, knowing this conversation could turn bad very quickly, he lifted her chin and met her lips with his – distracting her from her thoughts the only way he knew how.

No sooner did their lips meet, the bedroom door slammed open ruining the moment and shocking the two vampires.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy." came the voice neither of them had heard in over a decade.

Rebekah's gasp filled the room and she shot off the bed and cautiously walked closer to her brother, "Nik?! What are you – how are you here?"

Klaus paid no attention to her, keeping his eyes focused solely on the shirtless vampire he used to think of as a son, who had gotten off the bed to stand in front of Rebekah while doing a good job masking his fear.

Klaus laughed, "You didn't really think your silly garden would keep me away forever did you?"

"There's no way after ten years of rotting in there, you got out without any help. My question is, who the hell would help your sorry ass?" Marcel stated bluntly.

Klaus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at Marcel's comment, he tried to tell himself it wasn't because of the truth behind it, and was because of the lack of fear he was getting out of him.

"Caroline. That bloody bitch." Rebekah muttered under her breath, but was still heard.

"Who?" Marcel asked at the same time Klaus growled.

"Keeping secrets from your lover are you dear sister?" Klaus smiled at Rebekah's frown, "Although I don't think you deserve the title sister. Tell me Rebekah, what ever happened to always and forever? Or have you forgotten completely who has looked out for you and kept you safe for a thousand years?" Klaus spat, his voice getting higher as he spoke.

"What happened to always and forever when you locked each of your siblings in coffins Nik?" Rebekah demanded tearfully.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Oh Rebekah we've had this conversation before, let us move on to more important subjects, like what I'm going to do with the two of you." he said, his voice changing from angry to chipper.

Marcel who hadn't said much spoke up again, "You can't do anything, you can't dagger Rebekah because we have the daggers, and you can't kill me because then you'll have all the vampires in New Orleans after you." he stated smugly.

"Ah Marcel, you seem to overestimate how much I still care about this city and those who live in it. I don't give a toss about your vampires. I'll kill every last one of them. After, of course I kill you. Fortunately for you I don't have the time nor do I want to waste the effort in torturing you personally, so this will have to do."

Klaus sped behind Rebekah and easily snapped her neck and tossed her to the side. He then flashed to where Marcel was trying to leave and gripped him by the neck.

"Leaving so soon? Just like that you were going to leave and throw Rebekah to the wolves. I should have expected as much, you always have been a coward." Klaus hissed in his ear.

"She'll never forgive you." Marcel managed to say despite the tightening grip Klaus's hand had on his throat.

"You've got it wrong Marcellus – I am the one that won't be forgiving." Klaus said before sinking his teeth into Marcel's neck.

Klaus retracted his fangs from his former friend's neck and roughly dropped him to the ground. He stepped over him and around Rebekah and made his way to the door when Marcel's voice stopped him, "Why don't you be a man and just kill me?"

"Ah Marcel, I thought you would have known me better than that. A quick death is too merciful for you. I could sit here and torture you but I wouldn't want to keep my lady waiting any longer would I?" Klaus smiled at the confusion on Marcel's face. "You see a werewolf bite is the worst way for a vampire to die. Hours and hours of fever and pain and aching and that's before the hallucinations kick in. Who knows what your mind will come up with – maybe you'll even see me again. But even though I don't get the satisfaction of watching the life drain from your pathetic eyes, I get to live on while you wither away in a matter of days knowing that the one person who can put a stop to your misery is the last person that would."

Klaus turned away from him, satisfied with the look of angry helplessness on Marcel's face. As he left the room he said one last farewell, "Happy suffering old friend."

* * *

Caroline waited patiently out front in the car for Klaus to finish his revenge. She knew she could be here for hours and knew he most likely would be covered in blood when he came back, but who was she to judge. She turned up the radio in hopes of drowning out whatever was going on in there, she might not judge, but she certainly didn't want to hear it.

It was about thirty minutes later that Klaus strolled out and flashed himself into the car. She was shocked to say the least when she took in his appearance. He was completely blood free.

"Like what you see love?" he asked as he started up the car.

"There's no blood. Where is all the blood?" she asked completely baffled.

"No blood, just a simple werewolf bite. I'm not completely barbaric you know." he answered with a smirk.

She scoffed and shook her head. This man will never cease to amaze her.

"Enough of that, where to first sweetheart?" he asked curiously.

Caroline shifted in her seat a bit, not sure how he was going to like her answer, "I was kind of thinking maybe we could see Paris, you know shop, eat some French food, and Idon'tknowmaybeseeifElijahistherewithyourkid?" she rambled the last bit out as one word.

Klaus didn't say anything as he pondered her suggestion. She wants to find Elijah and his child. Instead of taking advantage of having him as a tour guide to see places she's never been, she wants to help him find his family. Just the fact that she hasn't even asked anything about his child or who the mother is or anything proves everything he's ever thought about her. She will simply never cease to amaze her.

Before she could take his silence as a bad thing he grabbed her chin, leaned in and kissed her lips for the first time. It wasn't a heated, passion-filled kiss – it was a soft, gentle loving caress. He pulled away before she could even process the fact that he had kissed her. He leaned his forehead on hers, stroked her cheek, and said, "To Paris it is then."

* * *

**There you have it. I probably won't be writing anymore than this. **

**I'm glad you guys have liked this little story, and hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Again, reviews are lovely. **

**(:**


End file.
